Things I'll never say
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Ruby is hopelessly in love with her sister's best friend, but decides that it is better to keep it to herself. KanaRuby MariRuby KanaDia KanaMari DiaMari just basically the 4 childhood friends being sweet.


_I started writing this at like 2am bc Cancun time and Im used to time back home. I ended up falling asleep and forgetting where I was going with this so... Sorry. You can actually see the story getting progressively rushed just to finish it._

 _I'll make a better KanaRuby fict another day_

 _I still hope you enjoy it! This is in Ruby's POV so there you have it. Don't forget to R &R_

* * *

I'm in love with Kanan Matsuura.

I'm in love with my sister's best friend.

I'm in love with my childhood friend.

I'm in love... But I'll never tell her.

I sat at the end of the pier waiting as Kanan resurfaced with her last group of tourists for the day, towels in my arms ready to hand them out as each person got out of the water one by one. The summer months were always the busiest for Kanan so Oneechan, Mari, and I deicded to give Kanan a hand on days when we were free. Oneechan was inside the store with Mari, one of them manning the front desk while the other was sweeping both inside the store and outside on the front porch. The sun was beating down on us, except for Oneechan who had it easy in the air conditioned shop, but I didn't mind. Actually Oneechan insisted I stay inside to avoid the heat but I insisted on being the one to clean all the water equipment and to help the guests before and after each dive.

"You're helpless..." My sister rolled her eyes at me with a knowing smile and a light chuckle. I knew she knew even though I never uttered a word. Oneechan was always good at reading me.

"I think you meant to say, helpful." I said with a bit of sass in my tone, one that I would only ever give my sister when I am annoyed with her. I could hear my sister laughing at me even as I turned around to walk away from her and finish my own duties. Really, if people only knew Dia the way I knew her. She could really be an annoying sister when she wanted to be.

Once all the guests had gotten a towel from me and had headed off back into the shop to shower and get dressed, Kanan patted me on the head like she always did. My attention now grabbed, I looked up at her only to see that beautiful... Stupid smile that made me melt at the spot.

"Thanks for helping out again today, Ruby. It really lightens the load for me." She smiled at me, moving her hand away from my head so she could stretch a little.

"Of course. What are friends for?" I replied back with my usual smile.

Her grin widened and she gave me a hug. She had dried off a bit previously but I can still smell the ocean on her as she held me tight- and if that wasn't enough, her next words nearly killed me. "You're the best."

I'm the best? Me? Flustered, clumspy little me. Jeez now I was probably thinking way too much about such a simple phrase that probably meant nothing.

I only snapped out of my thoughts when Kanan pulled away and I heard Oneechan and Mari calling out to us.

"The guests just left and I locked up the store." Dia informed her, so formally that you could forget they were friends. Honestly Oneechan kind of sounded like she was in the military reporting to her senior officer.

"And the whole store and porch is clean and SHINY~!" Mari spun around dramatically and posed with peace signs in the air.

Both Kanan and I chuckled at her antics. Mari was always super endearing despite the fact she was extra as hell...

"Thanks you guys. Seriously it means a lot that you guys take time out of your day to do this for me..." There's that beautiful smile again.

"NO PROBLEMO~!" Mari squealed and threw her arms over Kanan's neck with glee. "Always willing to help."

"Mhm... besides Ruby insisted." Dia nodded, flashing me a quick look.

I glared at her only to have to force myself to soften my expression when Kanan turned to look at me. "Really Ruby? This was your idea?"

Oh god it was hot, and not just the summer heat. Like I'm sure my face was redder than my hair because I felt like I was on fire. Ohhh will I get back at Oneechan for doing this!

"W-well I... Umm..." I stuttered while searching for a good excuse. Oh god now Mari was also looking at me with a knowing look... Did she know too? "I noticed y-you've been so tired since you're working s-so much sooo... So I thought you could use a hand?"

I wasn't sure if what I said made sense since I was just rambling whatever came to mind but I guess whatever I did manage to say was good since Kanan's expression only brighted up even more.

"Oh I see!" She said then hugged me again, but this time picked me up and spun me around. I let out a high pitched squeal in surprise, half hoping Oneechan would come to my rescue, which she didn't, so I ended up just being spun round twice until Kanan finally put me down. "You really are the best!"

"N-no it's fine really. I'm just glad to help." I looked away now, completely embarrassed.

"Well as a thanks, why don't I treat you all out for dinner? It's the least I can do."

There was no way I could say no to that, mostly because Oneehan and Mari were quick to agree on the idea. We ended up eating at one of the cafes on the beach, the one we used to go to almost every weekend when we were kids, and just like when we were kids, we ordered the same meals.

It was nice, just like old times. When Mari left, Oneechan and I lost contact with Kanan for a few months besides Oneechan seeing her in class during certain periods of the day. It took a while, but Kanan finally came back into our life. Still it was different without Mari. When she returned, everything was tense again. Kanan came over to our house still or vice versa, more likely than not to complain about Mari. It hurt me to sit there and listen as she and my sister argued about the topic, to watch them so hurt over something I believed wasn't as bad as they made it seem.

So Mari left for a couple years. Of course we missed her but I didn't understand why they were so angry. Mari still talked to me, send me text messages with stories of her adventures and sent pictures of the cool things she saw while studying aborad. Didn't she text Kanan too? I understood the distance was annoying- the fact we couldn't see her every day like we used to- but for me, every phone call, every text, every picture, and the promise she would come back soon- that was enough for me. Was it not enough for Kanan?

I realized maybe Kanan's feelings for Mari were stronger than my own. It made me sad to think that.

We finished dinner and took a walk along the beach. I lagged behind a few steps while watching Kanan run around with Oneechan and Mari chasing after her. Finally Oneechan tackled Kanan who easily caught her, but when Mari also jumped on top of them, they fell to the ground laughing. To make the scene even funnier a wave crashed over them, soaking their clothes. I laughed as I jumped a little to avoid the water, only to feel a cold splash on my face anyway.

When I looked towards the source, I found Mari laughing, ready to splash me a second time as sokn as she got my attention. I tried to run away but I felt something grab my ankle.

"Oh no, Ruby! You go down with us!" I heard my sister's voice before I feel over face first. I barely caught myself from having a face full of sand, but another wave did crash and I was soaked.

"RU-BY-CHAN~" Mari squealed before pouncing on me and wrapping her wet arms around me neck, rubbing her cheek against my own. Suddenly she began tickling my sides which resulted in a mouthful of water once another wave arrived.

Oneechan and Kanan were having their own water fight by the time Mari and I gave up with our own, both of us breathing heavily from the tickles and splashing. Kanan had picked up Oneechan by now before tossing her into the water, my Oneechan squealing a loud "Pigiiii!" as she falls with a big splash.

Mari gave me a knowing look and I nodded in response. Both of us got up and suddenly ran towards Kanan, pushing her into the waves. Laughing, Mari gave me a high five, but we quickly had to run for our lives as Kanan and Oneechan both got out of the water, ready to throw down with us.

The rest of the night went like that, even after the sun had gone down and the stars began to shine in the dimming sky. It was as if nothing had happened and we were merely continuing what we had always done from as long as I remembered. Just the four of us, smiling, laughing, and happy. All of us had bright, goofy faces, so happy to be with one another.

I didn't want it any other way.

It took way too long for us to be like this again, all of us, so I had no intention of ruining that with silly feelings that will never be. As long as I can see everyone's bright happy faces, then I would be okay. i guess 'I'm in love with you, Kanan' will just be one of the words I will never say.


End file.
